


Always番外二

by kudolan



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 14





	Always番外二

番外二：新婚之夜

把噗噗送回郑明心父母家后，林阳回到家推开门就有些不知所措。  
因为他看见穿着睡衣的郑明心就这么安安静静地在灯光下看着书。由于他一只手举着书，另一只手撑着额头，睡衣的领口形成了一道褶皱，颈前的大部分肌肤就这么露了出来，在台灯的照明下，闪着诱人的光芒。不仅如此，郑明心坐着的姿势也让大腿根部若隐若现，而露出来的小腿，却白皙稚嫩地吸引着他。  
“嗷，你回来了啊。”郑明心放下书对他笑着，“怎么愣在那边？”  
“没……没什么。”林阳慌张的回复到，“我……我去洗澡。”  
“好吧，”郑明心也并没有在意，而是又调整到之前的姿势看起书来。  
我总不能和其他的Alpha一样吧，脑子里只有黄色废料。林阳这么想着，于是咽了咽口水，缓了缓情绪，拿了睡衣走向浴室。  
明明想赶快的脱下衣服洗个澡让自己冷静下来，但脑子刚刚郑明心的的摸样却挥之不去，林阳烦躁的脱掉上衣，却无意识的瞄到了镜子，看着自己半裸的样子，炙热了起来。  
“啊烦，怎么这样都能兴奋起来？”  
林阳不满地自言自语到，脱下了牛仔裤和内裤，果不其然的发现，自己的下体早已搞搞耸立了起来。  
“嗷，怎么起来的这么快。”林阳害羞的看着自己挺立的下身，自我建设到，“我才不是一般的Alpha，我肯定能控制住我自己，才不要给阿心急吼吼的印象。”  
啊，明明已经没有开热水了，为什么自己的身体却滚烫的呢，体内的浴火也无法得到平息，林阳绝望地握住了自己的分身，想要背着郑明心释放出自己的欲望，以维持自己的形象。  
就在他想要这么做的时候，浴室的门突然被打开了，这个家里只有他和郑明心，他在浴室，那么打开浴室的人是谁，显而易见。  
林阳吓得赶紧夹紧腿躲在浴室的角落里，哪知道郑明心却开口了。  
“巧克力味道这么浓烈，你还想躲到哪里？”  
“阿心，我……”林阳脸被情欲烧的通红，“我也不知道我怎么了……就是下不去……”  
“笨蛋，又不是第一次经历发情期，怎么还不知道。”郑明心笑着，走了过去，关上了花洒。  
“啊……”林阳这才意识到，自己在路上那种一样的情绪到底是怎么回事。  
“阿阳，”郑明心抽下毛巾，一点一滴的擦着林阳身上的水珠，滚烫的身体在郑明心的摩挲下，更是要燃烧起来。  
“阿心……我……我真的好难受。”林阳的意识开始有一些模糊，他追寻着那份奶油香味，一点点的靠近郑明心，双手沿着他的脖颈掀开睡衣的衣领，并脱至肩膀处。  
“阿阳，你先出来，”郑明心用手拉着自己的衣领，不让林阳将睡衣扯下来，“这里面太湿了，容易滑倒。”  
“阿心，我想要你。”  
奶油的香味引导着林阳本能地推着郑明心的身体，把他推出淋浴间，抵在浴室门后。  
奶油的香味越发浓烈起来，林阳看着郑明心那张有些微红的脸，再也忍受不了，埋着头沿着郑明心的脖颈啃噬了过去。  
本身Omega就没有办法抵抗Alpha对腺体的攻击，郑明心也不例外，他不再矜持的拉着自己的衣领，而是松开手，环着林阳的腰，头抵在门上仰起了脖子，让他品尝自己的味道。  
睡衣的领口已经滑到了肘关节处，脖子上的腺体更是已经露出了强烈的印记。林阳却一遍又一遍地舔着，吸吮着，却迟迟不去咬破他。  
郑明心的眼睛盯着天花板，浴室昏黄的灯光让他有些晕眩，他紧紧的环住林阳的腰，歪着脖子最大程度的露出了腺体，想要更深层次的接触。  
急促的呼吸让郑明心几乎没有办法提出任何要求，只好不停地收紧手上的力量，将林阳无限地拉近自己。  
“阿心，你忍一下。”  
在腺体已经被吸的快要爆出来的时候，林阳终于一口咬了上去。  
“呜——”  
郑明心咬着唇发出了呜咽的声音，眼里看到的灯光更加昏黄了，他分不清到底是浴室的温度太高还是自己已经产生了错觉，也分不清脖颈间到底是疼痛还是酥麻，只知道将身体贴的紧一些，密一些，才能获得些许舒适感。渐渐的，一股暖流从脖颈间注入，这才让他渐渐恢复了意识，并看清楚自己现在的位置和埋在自己颈边的人。  
“阿阳，”他看着对方抬着通红的眼看着他的时候，没来由地笑了出来，“发情的你真的好热情。”  
“我还可以更热情。”林阳舔了舔唇，然后继续埋下头，沿着锁骨一点点的啃噬。  
舌尖触碰的地方湿润且温暖，郑明心低头看着睡衣的口已经敞到肚脐眼的位置，顺势抽出在袖子里的双手，并解开系在腰前的衣带。  
睡衣因为重力的作用落到了地上，林阳看了一眼，瞬间停止了动作，抬起头愣愣地看这儿郑明心。  
“阿心，你没有穿内裤吗？”  
“呵？不穿不是更方便点吗？”  
“你简直……”林阳哭笑不得，“你是预谋好的吧？”  
“难得儿子不在家，你说呢？”郑明心摸着林阳的头发，“只是啊，没想到你发情期来的这么快。”  
“所以，我发情期正好来了你很开心？”林阳把手伸下去捏了捏郑明心圆滚滚的臀瓣，“阿心啊阿心，我没想到你这么欲求不满？”  
“你是Alpha，我是Omega，到底谁会更欲求不满一些？”郑明心回击一般的握住林阳捏着自己臀瓣的手，在自己屁股上又狠狠地揉了两下。  
“阿心你这么刺激我，就不害怕吗？”  
“我为什么要害怕，我们都是有孩子的人了，还会不好意思？”  
“可是这是我们结婚后，第一个我可以完全发挥的发情期，”林阳盯着郑明心的眼睛，“也是第一个没有任何顾忌的发情期。”  
“那让我看看你真正的实力吧，我的Alpha。”郑明心毫不畏惧地直视着林阳，“看一看，是不是真的比不发情的时候还要厉害。”  
“这可是你自找的。”林阳说完，就一边从浴室的柜子里拿出润滑油，一边将郑明心翻了个身重新抵在了门背后。  
将润滑油从郑明心背部上方滴下去，看着液体沿着脊柱向末端滑去，最终流进了两股之间，林阳吞了吞口水，用腿将郑明心双腿分开，扒开臀瓣，贴了上去。  
已经挺立的分身在郑明心臀瓣之间游走着的同时，林阳又挤了一些润滑油，让自己的分身和臀瓣完全被油包裹住，才用手压下分身，向郑明心下身探了过去。  
“阿心，你现在求饶还来得及。”林阳俯下身，一边在他耳边轻声说道，一边用手控制住自己的分身在郑明心的洞口摩擦。  
“废话少说。”郑明心扭了扭腰表达不满，“要进就进。”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
林阳说完就扶着自己的分身向郑明心的洞穴顶了进去，和以往不同，这次头部刚刚进去，林阳就一个挺深，狠狠地扎了进去。  
“啊……”郑明心控制不住自己仰着头叫了出来。  
“认输吗？”林阳紧贴着郑明心的身体，双手环住腹部，俯身问到。  
“也……也没有比平时厉害多少。”郑明心吐着气，顶着嘴。  
“哦？”  
林阳将身体拔出一些，然后又再次狠狠的撞击了进去。  
看着郑明心咬着嘴唇控制住自己的尖叫的样子，林阳再次重复了这样的动作，一次比一次快，一次比一次狠。  
郑明心依然咬着嘴唇，伴随着林阳每一次的挺近有节奏的呜咽着。  
可能是不忍心看郑明心这样，林阳只好行使了Alpha的权利，命令着他张开嘴。  
“啊啊……啊……”遵从Alpha命令的郑明心只能呼唤出一阵阵的叫声，并回头不满地和林阳对视，鄙视他用这种手段让自己发出声音。  
而林阳也在郑明心的叫声中感觉到了满足，于是他攻击的速度更快更猛了，一遍遍地推着郑明心向前，也导致郑明心自己的下身也因此跟着律动不停的摆动，撞向浴室门，并如同回应着臀瓣与腹部撞击的声音，啪啪作响。  
可能是不忍心让小明心一遍遍的撞击着门板，林阳抽出一只手固定住它，来回搓捏着，让其更加滚烫起来。  
瞄到了镜子，林阳暂时停止了动作。  
“阿心，看看你自己。”林阳一边用一只手提着郑明心的腰将他拖到浴室的镜子旁，一边用手按住自己和他连接的地方继续动作了起来，“全身都红成这样了，多好看。”  
郑明心抹了抹镜子上的水雾，看见了里面红到透亮的自己和环住自己不停穿插的林阳，更加兴奋了。  
“就这样阿阳，啊，就这样，继续，啊，继续，啊……”  
郑明心与镜子中的林阳对视着，全身的血液都在沸腾，下体的连接点更是酥麻到让他不太能站得住，只好用手撑着镜子，勉强支撑着自己。  
林阳仿佛知道了什么，再次用手握上郑明心的分身，来回摸索着的同时，另一只手将他的脸转了过来，与自己接吻。  
所有的声音都淹没在这个吻中，郑明心只觉得自己浑身上下的每一个点都在爆发的边缘，于是他握住了林阳下方的手，跟着他一起动作着。  
身体内的刺激加上下身的刺激，让郑明心整个人都颤抖起来，他夹紧了腿，想让自己不至于颤抖，但是林阳就像故意和他作对一般，再次分开他的双腿，对着体内他早已经熟知的敏感点一轮又一轮地狂攻。  
郑明心再也忍不住了，按住了林阳的手，一股热流从自己下体喷出，紧接着整个人都不受控制的颤抖了起来。  
林阳抽出自己的下身，将喘着气的郑明心转过身来，一边吻着他一边用下体摩擦着郑明心的腹部，直到他的身体不再颤抖后，再次转过他的身体插了进去。  
“林阳你……”郑明心还没来得及抗议，就被林阳的穿插再次逼得尖叫连连。  
“我要射了，阿心，你忍一下。”林阳一边喘着气，一边按住郑明心的身体，让他跪了下来以便自己整个人骑在郑明心的臀瓣上。  
“畜生，赶紧的。”郑明心咒骂道，“这个姿势我好累。”  
“等一下阿心，马上……马上就好，呜……”林阳一个挺身，再也控制不住，全部射在了郑明心的体内，而郑明心也再也维持不住跪着的姿势，整个人趴在了地上，林阳则从郑明心身上站了起来，哪知刚离开他的身体，郑明心体内的精液从双腿间滑落了下来，融入乳白的瓷砖中。  
林阳见状只好将他捞了起来，带到了淋浴间，但他发现郑明心的腿软的根本站不住，只好又让他和自己一起坐进浴缸，先是用热水把身体上的污秽全部冲走，再并将他的头枕在了自己的胸口，放起了热水。  
郑明心在水中闭着眼睛喘了一会气，然后才睁开眼睛。  
“让我坐直了。”郑明心一边说着一边试图撑起自己的身体，没想到就又碰到了林阳的下体。  
“阿阳，你这……也太快了吧？”郑明心昂头看了看林阳。  
“我……下不去。”林阳环住郑明心将他拉近自己，“一看到这样的你，就又起来了。”  
“我还没缓过来。”郑明心握住林阳的手，圈上自己的下身，“你是不是要想办法再次唤醒它？”  
“可是你不是很累了吗？”林阳愣了愣，“先休息一下吧。”  
郑明心摇了摇头，回头吻住他的唇，同时加快手下的动作。  
“你简直……”林阳无可奈何地看着他，“我是在发情期，你和我较劲哪里能较的过？刚刚我已经失去理智，什么都没做就直接进来了，应该很疼吧？何必要再次让自己吃苦呢？”  
郑明心将头枕在林阳的肩膀上仰着头看着他：“我也是成年Omega，也想趁自家Alpha发情时解决自身需求，越多越好。”  
说完郑明心按住放水按钮，看着浴缸的水哗哗的放掉后，他转过身，对准林阳挺立的分身，坐了下去。  
“阿心……”林阳仰着头发出惊叹，“你真的不要紧吗？”  
郑明心没有回答他的问题，而是用动作代表了自己的答案。  
狭小的浴缸却给了郑明心借力的机会，他环着林阳的脖子，上下动作着。林阳也不再追究，而是环住对方的腰，配合他的动作挺着身体。  
但再怎么使劲，浴缸的的湿滑让两人没有办法得到充分的满足，于是郑明心把林阳从自己身体中退出来，然后弯下了腰。  
林阳还没来得及疑惑，就发现郑明心将脸埋在了自己的双腿之间，含住了自己的分身。  
“阿心……！”林阳惊讶了，因为这是郑明心第一次做这样的动作。  
郑明心将小林阳吐了出来，抬着头对他做了个鬼脸，然后继续俯下身体又一次含了进去。  
感觉到自己的分身被郑明心不断舔食，吸吮，林阳将手臂撑在身后，长长的吸了口气，喉结也随着郑明心的动作而上下滑动。  
郑明心的口腔实在是太温暖且湿润了，而且林阳的分身也不停顶到上颚喉咙和口腔壁，有一种说不出的舒适感，不仅如此，郑明心的舌头还间歇性地在头部打转，让他感觉到一阵阵酥麻。  
“嘶——阿心，你真的很棒。”  
郑明心没有办法回答，而是更卖力的吞吐着。  
“阿心……我……我快不行了，没……没想到……光……光是这样我也想射出来。”林阳哽咽着。  
郑明心听到此话后，喊着分身的嘴角上扬了一下，之后便是更用力的吸吮着，仿佛要抽空口腔的空气一般。  
被舌包围的分身和空气的稀薄感让林阳终于忍不住，他赶紧从郑明心的口中抽出自己的分身，却依然有一部分射在了郑明心的嘴里，更多的则是喷溅在他的脸上。  
“咳咳——”郑明心一边咳嗽着，一边抹着脸上的精液。  
“没事吧，阿心？”林阳赶紧坐起来低下头看着他，“有没有呛到？”  
郑明心摇着头，然后舔了舔自己的唇，扬起身体和他接吻。  
“这就是你自己的味道，你知道吗？”郑明心咂咂嘴，“没想到吧，你连精液都是巧克力味，很香甜。”  
“咳——”这下轮到林阳呛到了，“明明很腥气，你又在胡说八道。”  
“所以噗噗会是奶油巧克力味吗？”郑明心暗笑道，“还是完全是新的味道？”  
“你怎么想的那么远？”林阳一边重新放水，一边说到，“他还小，离分化还早呢。”  
“也对，我还是只操心你这个巧克力味道的人就行。”郑明心调皮的将水泼在林阳身上。  
“别闹，”林阳按住他的手，“你别惹我，免得我很快就又兴奋起来了。”  
“你个发情的Alpha，”郑明心装出一副害怕的样子，“我还是先出去吧。”  
“嗯，你先出去吧，我一会就好了。”林阳洗了洗郑明心的身体和脸，然后说道。  
郑明心噗的笑了出来，却还是跨出了浴缸，擦干净自己的身体。  
啊，怎么这样，林阳看着郑明心擦拭着自己的身体，又一次感觉到自己陷入了麻烦中，就当林阳觉得今天的后半夜必须在冷水中度过的时候，郑明心又回过了头。  
“阿阳，噗噗不在，客厅也可以尝试哦。”  
“啊？”林阳愣愣地，却看见郑明心并没有套上睡衣，而是走出浴室，坐在客厅的地毯上，对着他，张开了腿。  
“操，”一项不说脏话的林阳这次再也忍不住了。  
因为他知道，刚刚的一切，也许只是个开始。  
郑明心，这个特殊的抑制剂，将会陪着他度过这一整个发情期，以庆祝他们这个迟到的新婚之夜。


End file.
